


Kingship

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen Week, Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Elia Martell and Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Gen, Griff as the grandson of Lewyn Martell, Griff as the son of Lemore, Military Training, Sunspear (A Song of Ice and Fire), mentions to canon - Freeform, second cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Aegon and Griff have a minor talk about how their lives could have been different
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Young Griff
Kudos: 7





	Kingship

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my LOTR/ASOIAF crossover series called Elia Martell in Rohan. Lemore is the oldest Sand daughter to Lewyn Martell, making her a first-cousin to Doran, Elia and Oberyn. Griff is her son from a short love affair, and therefore a second-cousin to Aegon, Rhaenys, the children of Doran and the Sand Snakes

During one of their visits to Sunspear so Aegon and Rhaenys could enjoy time with their maternal relatives as well, the son of Elia ended up doing a light sparring match against his second-cousin Griff. 

“You know, Aegon,” Griff said when both had been pushed a little backwards, “how do you imagine your kingship to be, if the Rebellion had never happened but your idiotic sire and mad grandfather still died at the same age?” 

That was indeed an unexpected question and subject to talk about in the middle of a sparring match, but Aegon was not surprised. Griff was two months older than himself, and thanks to inheriting some of the Targaryen colouring as well despite that he was the unknown son to a merchant from the Westerlands and Lemore Sand, the oldest natural daughter of the late Prince Lewyn Martell, they were looking very similar. 

“Well...if I would be anything like how I am right now and not being a lover of fighting, then the nobles would only be mocking me behind my back for my ideas. And there is no way they would accept a suggestion to build a network of local hospitals near the various motherhouses and septries across Westeros to give free healthcare for the poor so they would not have to worry. Just look at what happened after the death of Aegon V, and his efforts to improve the lives of the smallfolk such as granting them previously never imagined rights and protections through new laws. All of it  _ undone by Tywin fucking Lannister _ , a perfect example of those Lords who felt threatened by those reforms!” 

It was not often Aegon showed a bad mood, and Griff could agree that the long-dead King Aegon V Targaryen would be horrified in the afterlife if he ever had learned what happened to his reforms for the smallfolk. 

As they repeated a few other training movements, they came to talk about another scenario which, thankfully, had been avoided by Griff's birth mother Lemore and her older brother Arash. A scenario that had been made possible, thanks to that as far as the rest of Westeros outside Dorne knew, Elia and her two children had basically vanished into thin air when being saved by his nowadays stepfather Théodred, the Prince of Rohan. In a sense, it was true, thanks to the magical portal that had connected the two worlds just in time for Théodred to act like a true knight in shining armour. 

“And since I could have been raised as a false version of you because Jon Connington somehow believed that Elia and Rhaenys had been killed in the Sack yet you had been smuggled out,“ Griff continued when he recalled a period of his life that he was not too fond of, “I can imagine that I would have faced some serious trouble about being the figure head for a Targaryen restoration.”

Indeed. House Targaryen had been dethroned by the Rebellion bearing the name of Robert Baratheon by the deaths of Rhaegar and Aerys Targaryen, Aegon was officially missing with his mother and sister. Viserys and Daenerys, the last two children of Aerys, lived in exile somewhere in Essos and House Martell refused to aid them. Not out of heartlessness, but rather a result of not trusting the last two Targaryens about that they would not end up like Aerys or Rhaegar in their actions at some point. 

“Imagine how Jon Connington may have reacted, if he had ever learned that he had not placed the son of Rhaegar Targaryen on the Iron Throne, but rather the  _ bastard grandson of Lewyn Martell! _ ” 

Both of them laughed over that mental image. It would indeed have been a bittersweet indirect payback against Jon Connington, because he had not exactly been quiet about never viewing Elia as a suitable wife for Rhaegar by the fact that she came from Dorne. 

“Griff! Aegon! Get out of the sun right now, else you both will end up with painful sunburns!” Elia called from the balcony overlooking the training grounds of Sunspear to find them still standing where the hot sun could reach them. 

“Yes, madre!” 

“At once, tia Elia!” 

As the son of her own cousin, it was perfectly normal for Griff to address Elia like he would do anyone else in the family, and neither Rhaenys or Aegon did not have a problem with that. 


End file.
